His Obligation
by danzouu
Summary: He was his master’s belonging, nobody else’s, and that filled him with a sense of pride where others would have a tarnished morale. He loved his master, though he feared the mention of such a feeling might render him uncouth. (Warning: homosexual pederasty/yaoi/shotacon).


The brunette shinobi-in-training woke up next to his master and yawned softly, curled up close to him for warmth. Knowing his master was not a gentle one, he would never have cuddled so closely to him unless it was to entice or seduce him, but he was still half-asleep at this point, so his feelings spilled out subconsciously. He did love the man he served deep down, but felt a great degree of shame if he were to admit it publicly or even to himself. His relationship to Danzo was not platonic, it was sexual, but not intimate. At least, it was not supposed to be intimate, for Sai was a servant and a comfort boy who was offering his body in exchange for shinobi training.

 _I don't love him... and he doesn't love me_ , Sai would remind himself sometimes, biting his lip or chewing his cheek when the urge, the actual urge to have that old crouton inside him, arose. He hated himself for loving Danzo, he hated every bit of the way the old shinobi made his young body crawl with lust and beg for more without words. He hated his feelings for Danzo, hated how good it felt to be used.

When he felt Sai's touch on his body, the aforementioned crouton awoke from his dazed slumber. "Tch..." he muttered along with something incomprehensible. He found the whole cuddling ordeal useless. "Foolish boy." He sighed to himself. He would need to be getting up to prepare for the day soon instead of wasting it away on his futon.

Sai remained in this half-awake state for a while and then slowly stretched, sitting up onto his knees. "N..gh... good morning my lord. Do you need any help?" He gave him a signature fake smile and stroked his master's wrinkled cheek with the side of his finger. That treacherous affection, mixed with the need to care for the seemingly helpless man before him, arose within the boy and showed itself outwardly through this gesture.

"You know what your duties are, so why are you asking me such a ridiculous thing?" Danzo snapped out of irritation now in response to the boy's question.

Sai giggled out of pure nervousness. "Heh… forgive me, sir…" He kept the fake smile on, though he was hurt. _A smile makes everything better._ He got up and went to the closet, bringing Danzo his clothing.

Danzo waited patiently for the boy to finish dressing him, not really caring what happened since he had other things to be concerned about. He didn't care for the boy as much as the boy cared for him, and he made that obvious by showing as little affection as possible to Sai and often lashing out at him needlessly, for no matter how well Sai tried to hold it in, Danzo as old as he was had lived a bit longer and was able to see right through the boy and know how he truly felt. _Poor devil. He'd probably offer to be my concubine even without the training, though his shame would surely be exposed if that were the case._

Sai hummed to himself softly as he slipped his master's robes on him, careful not to hurt his fragile arm or his eye, though his master always seemed to have something to complain about during this process.

"I'm going to change your head bandages now, is that alright?" Sai asked. Although he'd gone through the same process every morning with Danzo, he never knew when the older male would snap at him, so he always took everything with a grain of salt and proceeded cautiously.

"Quit asking me and just do it," he muttered, his lips barely parting, staring at the boy.

"I… I'm sorry… of course…" He gave a little apologetic bow and then sighed softly as he opened the kit that stored the cleansing implements for his master's eye wound and the fresh bandages. He set to work using the usual stinging antibiotic.

The elder man sat there motionlessly as the wound was cleaned with the painful medication.

Sai's delicate fingers finished up their work and he bandaged Danzo's face anew, discarding the old pieces of fabric. "All done, sir," he announced before kneeling in front of him. "Shall I… relieve you of your need?" He asked, as normal protocol had it as part of his duty to take care of the morning wood Danzo had sometimes developed, even at his age. He pawed lightly at his master's clothed, aged member.

"Honestly, do whatever you want. You know your obligation to me," Danzo replied coldly, as still as ever. There wasn't a hint of emotion in his old, mysterious eye.

Sai felt even dirtier having been told such a vague, unenthusiastic answer by his master. He knew he wanted to touch him and be touched, he knew his master knew it too, and he knew that if he went through with what he had planned, knowing Danzo had technically given him the option to opt out, it would make him feel even more like the dirty slut he played the part of. Danzo knew it too.

"Y..yes.. I shall perform my duty for you, my beautiful lord…" he said in a soft voice, giving a sad, blushy smile before unsheathing the need from its fabric and giving a soft kiss to the old skin, closing his eyes so he didn't reel at the sight of it.

There was something so satisfying to Sai about sucking on his master's need like a little bitch, something so satisfying about the helpless state he soon found himself in, his nightshirt pulled over his head and trapping his arms in place as it was tied to the leg of a kotatsu table. He loved the sight of the old timer above him and he didn't know why. Maybe it was the countless years of experience he held above him, both in battle and in the bedroom. Maybe it was just because he was a dirty little boy who liked the feeling of old men's half-hard cocks slipping around inside of him.

He didn't know what it was, that feeling of pride, but he let it slip past him as Danzo ripped out of him, hand-pumping his own erection as he now held it in front of Sai's adorable face, giving him a one-word command.

"Swallow, beautiful boy."

As the pearly substance came out in small splashes, some of them landing on Sai's cheek, another one landing on his right eye and forcing him into a wink as he couldn't wipe it with tied hands, and another one finally landing in his mouth, Sai realized that he was living his dream, that he loved this purpose for which he was used, loved it more than he loved being rewarded for a good training job. He was Danzo's boy, nobody else's, and that filled him with honor more than any ninja academy grades would have done.

After his master came, he wiped Sai's eye and placed a kiss on his cheek, licking the substance gently as well.

"Who are you?" The elder shinobi demanded flatly, knowing the answer he expected, yet going through the motions purely to assert his dominance.

"I'm nobody and nothing," came the programmed reply from the now-satisfied boy, a fake smile adorning his placid features.

"Wipe that look off your face," came the emotionless voice.

"Yes, sir." Sai slipped into a solemn, flat expression.

"You're a great kid, I'll give you that," Danzo said, sighing a bit as he ruffled Sai's hair and then worked on untying him.

"Thank you, sir," he replied, void of emotion, just the way Danzo liked him.

"I love you," Danzo then said to him and smiled, placing Sai's nightshirt on the table and pressing a kiss into his midsection that was tanned due to the way his normal attire lay on his form. He rubbed his wrinkled, worn hands along the sides of the boy's body as he pressed kisses into his flat yet toned abdomen, his small bit of whiskers tickling the boy, making his skin twitch slightly. "But don't tell anyone I said that," he added with a small wink.

Sai flustered so much that he couldn't hold back a smile. Danzo allowed it, because it was a real smile. A genuine one of happiness in having his feelings validated and knowing his master secretly felt the same, now being able to rest at ease and focus on the rest of the day. He let out a gentle giggle of contentment, even.

"I won't tell. I promise. But.. I love you too, Lord Danzo." He smiled up adorably at the elder ninja, reaching up to stroke the side of his cheek once more.

For once, the elder man allowed the gesture.


End file.
